great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Recon: Point of Rendezvous!
Participants Involved: Suki Uchiha ○ Ookami Hyuuga ○ Keji Mezi ○ Kisha Hachurui Background: A few weeks after the assignment of the groups, Team Recon was given scroll with the location of Rendezvous (Training Grounds). No one in the team has laid eyes on their Jounin leader, Suki Uchiha, since now and the note reads: "Hello Recon, I figure it's time for us to meet and get more acquainted with each other! Please do on time or don't bother showing up :) ~Suki Uchiha." The setting is Konoha in the early morning (6am) and the sun has barely risen on the horizon which makes the village quite dark and slightly hard to see in. The temperature is 75 F and gentle breeze nuzzles your cheek. Posting Order: Suki ~> Ookami ~> Keji ~> Kisha Team Log: Suki Uchiha: ~ The divide between Day and Night had not be cleared as a small figure would have been seen entering the training grounds of Konoha. She took a small glance around the training ground and up at the slightly orange tinted sky as she pushed her long blonde her from her crystal blue colored eyes and took a seat upon the dusty ground as she gently tapped upon the ground with a light and calming rhythm. She had not to long ago sent scrolls to the homes of her students while reviewing their files on the Academy and Genin promotion exams. She had formulated a slight outlook on the team as she mentally placed together a path in which would make them one of the best teams of Konoha. She dusted her shoulder softly as she slowly stood up; She was quite short as she stood at a mere 5'4 and weighed only about 125 lbs. She her long blonde hair free flowing only the side strands connected down the middle with a single red bow which popped in an eerie manner as the dim lighting gave it more of a dark bloody like color. Her face was youthful and radiated showing her small 19 year old life span; her lips were pink and smooth as she tapped at them lightly with a pen. She wore her typical attire which consisted of a black bodysuit which was covered by a Blue Gi which housed the Uchiha symbol upon the back which was partially covered by her hair and the Gi stopped at her mid thigh. Her shins and forearms where covered in bandages and upon her feet were her sandles. She lightly adjusted her Konoha headband and her Uchiha neckband as she folded her arms slightly and reached into her tool pouch for a small candy which she placed in her mouth and chewed slowly as she awaited her team to make themselves known even though she would more than likely detect them way before they would see her.~ Ookami ~ Keji Mezi_-The wooden swords clashed against each other as the sounds of wood hitting against one another echoed throughout the Dojo. Keji was facing his own father in a practice match. He was precisely seven feet from Takigawa as he clenched the hilt of his sword tightly. His balance perfect as the wind blew through his bangs that slightly fell on his forehead. His white Hakama fell to the upper ankles of his legs. His foot was bare as it slightly positioned itself, sliding against the wooden floor to get ready for the next strike. Takigawa’s black ponytail stayed still as he awaited Keji’s move, his six two figure wrapped in white silk from his own Hakama. Keji was extremely bruised throughout his body while Takigawa suffered no markings or any sign of injury. He had a small goatee upon his face with hints of gray hairs blending in with the black. Keji panted as he raised his sword for one last clash. Takigawa smirked as he brought the sword down to his waist and positioned it as if he was drawing a sword. “Don’t disappoint me…” His voice stern and deep as he warned Keji. Then they moved, both lunging forward in one swift swing of their swords. A second passed and they both had moved forward ten feet. Both facing forward as they passed over one another. Their blades had been swung but who was the one that was dealt the deadly blow? Takigawa closed his eyes as the words echoed from his mouth. “Pathetic…” he grunted. Suddenly as Keji glanced at the Mezi clan banner that was around twenty feet from him as it hung on the wall his vision began to blur. He was falling backwards as heard his father’s words echo in his mind. He fell slowly as he let out blood from his mouth due to the blow his father gave him in his abdominal area. He was soon looking at the wooden ceiling as his father’s figure peered down at him. The last thing he seen was the disappointed look on his face before the world went dark. The alarm went off as Keji rose quickly from his bed. The beeping echoed through the dark, sightless room as the only red light came from the time “4:10 a.m”. He panted while his body was covered in sweat as if the fight he just had dreamed of had really happened. He placed his right hand on the spot where he took the final blow from his father as if he still felt the pain of the strike. The darkness hid his figure in the room as he placed his other hand over his eye. He let out a sigh of relief as his eyes closed slowly. He rose from the bed, his naked body made its way through the darkness and into the bathroom as he performed his hygiene needs. He then ate a slight meal to get enough in his stomach that he needed for battle. Afterwards he then proceeded to get dressed for his Team Gathering. He started with his black pants as he slid them on, then proceeded with his long sleeved black shirt. He then grabbed his green clan armor and placed it over his shirt. It wasn’t too protecting or heavy, just a front and back then shoulder guards as well. There was a black design of a Dragon upon it. It was made of steel however it did not slow Keji down due to his excessive training in it and the fact that it barely covered the front and back. It was more like hanging plates then armor. He slid on his leather sleeved, silver steel plated gauntlets on his hands which ended at his mid bicep. He then got on his typical gear (See bio) and then slid his Samurai sandals on his feet. Finally he took his Konohagakure headband and wrapped it around his neck as it dangled like a necklace. He walked to the exit as he opened the door to the empty home in which he resides alone in. He made his way down the staircase and walked the empty streets of the village. It had barely been a few weeks since he came to this place. The moon still hung high over the twilight sky as the stars that could be seen was still twinkling. They glowed into his eyes making the emerald hues sparkle in the darkness. The sun was barely rising so darkness still consumed the village. His left hand was kept on the black hilt of the small two foot blade of the Katana held on his back waist. It was five forty five in the morning when he had arrived to his destination, fifteen minutes early. Even though he saw no one in sight, he did not drop his guard while his hand stayed on the swords hilt. If his father taught him anything, it was to be prepared for battle at all times, a habit Bron tried to get Keji to break. He looked to his left as the wind blew across the strands of grass making them dance like the flames of fire. It was silent, not even the echoes of animals lingered in the area. There she was, the Jonin of his team. Suki Uchiha was the name on the note of the message he received that led him here. The Uchiha’s had quite the reputation. Bron warned Keji of their eyes and that Kauntasutaira was a great counter against their hypnotic powers due to the style focusing on the targets muscles. Of course this style also involves other senses however sight is mostly used. While sound is its second style however Keji had not mastered fighting on sound alone. He observed the Uchiha woman as he stood around nine feet from her. However he did not greet her as of yet..-_ Kisha Hurachi- A young girl about the age of 12 woke up to the sound of her mother calling her . she glanced over at the clock it was 4am. She woundered why on earth her mother woke her so dang early. She ran to meet her mother to recive a note and quickly read it gasping with excitement. She ran back up stairs to quickly shower and get ready . Brushing thou her long black hair she quickly aplied her black makeup that stood out due to her gray skin. she slipped on tight black pants along with a black tank top that was a little low cut. She dashed out to her room grabbing her boots she hopped around the room putting them on nearly falling over a couple of times. she grabed her headband that had the village sign on it that fit like a choker around her neck . she manged to skid to a stop to grab her gear that she almost forgot in her excitment. she glanced at the clock it was 5:30am she still had time to make it in time if she ran. she swang open the door and took off as fast as she could go to the meeting place giggling with excitment. she soon saw the others and became quiet and slowed down panting . When she caught her breath she put on her headband around her neck and slowly walked into the clearing to the others folding her hands in front of her she quietly bowed to Suki Uchicha then to the others in a greeting . she was hoping she would see her couisn here at lest she would know someone here but sadly that was not her luck . she felt nervous and alone and a little scared they would not see her in the same light her family does . Taking a soft deep breath she manged to claim her nerves and told herself "it dont matter just give it your all you can become great like your parents " Suki Uchiha: ~The blonde had been aware of one of her student's presence for quite some time but showed no signs of her knowing since she figured since he had managed to get here so soon that she might as well had gave him some sort of kudos. One by one each student made themselves visible on her radar but she noticed that they all stood quite far from her which made her smirk slightly, her rosy pink toned lips parting slowly showing her perfect teeth. "Ya know... not all Jounin are completely insane killers. This distance from me shows me that you are already on edge." She looked at her Genin with a cool and collected face as she continued, "I would much rather have an introduction before we get to the good stuff." She ran her blonde hair and smiled, " I am Suki Uchiha, your Jounin Leader, Welcome Team Recon." She looked about as she awaited further introductions from her team.~